


John and Shezza's High: Adventure #1

by TheConsultingHunterInTheTARDIS, toristiel



Series: John and Shezza's High Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Adventures, Drugs, Fabulousness, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Other, Pie, Sherlock on Crack (Literally), Shezza - Freeform, There will be intermixing of fandoms, This was a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingHunterInTheTARDIS/pseuds/TheConsultingHunterInTheTARDIS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toristiel/pseuds/toristiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Shezza go on an adventure for Sherlock is high and on drugs and the normal him has just taken a nice walk to dreamland and has been replaced with his alter ego, Shezza, the high, slightly crazy, weird guy that sees references to fandoms everywhere. ENJOY GUISE. (This is off of my Quotev Account. Just wanted to share it here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Shezza's High: Adventure #1

John sat in his comfy chair drinking coffee and writing on his blog, when, suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

            When John had opened the door to the flat, he was surprised to see Lestrade with and unconscious Sherlock draped over his shoulder.

            John stared at Lestrade in shock. “What— how—?” he paused, then shook his head. “Never mind. You’ll just tell me anyways.”

            Lestrade grunted from beneath Sherlock, who was considerably heavy. He followed John into Sherlock’s bedroom.

            John sighed. “You can just set him on the bed,” he said to which Lestrade obliged gladly.

            The two went back to the kitchen, where John made fishsticks and custard and tea, because he hadn’t been able to go out for essentials for quite some while. As he did so, Lestrade filled him in as to what happened.

            Sherlock, who had been on a case at the time, was investigating the chemical components of evidence when he accidentally inhaled some of the chemicals. A few minutes later, he was unconscious and had to be brought back to the flat by Lestrade.

            John nodded and tried to look serious as he ate his fishsticks with custard, which actually tasted pretty good. However, one had a hard time looking serious when they were eating sunshine yellow custard with fishsticks in the shape of tiny TARDISs and Doctor Who monsters and aliens….

~Le Time Skip~

            About an hour later, which was around 3 p.m., Sherlock woke up in his bed, and found he had forgotten what had happened before he’d lost conscious. However, what he did find was random marks and scratched wrists….

            Not that Sherlock cared. In fact, he could care less about anything that happened.

            He wanted to go on an adventure….

*2 minutes later*

            “JOOOOHHHNNN!” Sherlock yelled. “I AM GOING ON AN ADVENTURE JOHN, YOU SHOULD COME I’M TAKING GANDALF AND HOBBITS AND EVERYTHING IT’LL BE FUN!!!!”

            John stared at Sherlock in surprise, his mouth agape. “Sherlock, are you okay?”

            Sherlock grinned. “Perfectly fine! And my name’s not Sherlock. It’s Shezza.”

            John raised an eyebrow. “Shezza…?”

            Sherlock nodded, and then went into the kitchen. “OMG, John, there’s nothing to eat. You should totally go buy some food! Buy some marshmallows! You know what, I’ll go with you!” Sherlock pulled John out of the flat, taking his coat with him.

            John, who was confused as flip, shouted. “Sherlock, what the hedgehog?!! We can’t go ANYWHERE! Not until you’re normal, at least.”

            Sherlock frowned. “John, you are totally jelly. You wish you were as fabulous as I!”

            John turned slowly and looked at Sherlock, or should he say now, Shezza. Nobody, NOBODY could insult his fabulousity. “ _What_ did you say to me?” John snapped his tone dark.

            Shezza blanched, “Um, right, we are equal in fabulousity…,” he muttered.

            John smiled. “I thought so.”

John: Bitch please. I am

⊂_ヽ

　  ＼＼＿

          ＼(　•_•) F

              <　⌒ヽ A  
             / 　へ＼ B  
　　     /　　/ ＼＼ U

           ﾚ　ノ　　ヽ_つ L

　　   /　/ O

       /　/| U

　  (　(ヽ S

　  |　|、＼

　  | 丿   ＼⌒)

　  | |　　 ) /

`  ノ )　　Lﾉ

(_／

**Author's Note:**

> Are you disappointed? You should be...


End file.
